Earth (Pyroverse)
Earth is a major location in the Pyroverse. Despite the similar name and biology, as well as being the home of human life in the Pyroverse, it is explicitly not the same Earth as found in real life; rather, it is a construct built in the original planet's image by goddess Tiera. As such, the geography, history, and wildlife native to this Earth differs greatly. History Countries Western Hemisphere The western hemisphere consists of the supercontinent known as Myian, and was founded by sailors and explorers from the west who colonized it in the 1400s. For legal purposes, the region of Shiansu considered to be localized to this half of the planet. Orenia Floranum Sicory La'Neqa Harenmarc Shiansu Eastern Hemisphere The eastern hemisphere consists of the supercontinent known as Ba'tul, the southern continent of Ceralis, and the generally defined Equilibra region. For legal purposes, the Crypta Archipelago is considered to be localized to this half of the planet. Ba'tul is home to the first great civilization on Earth, the Nocturn, who built their civilization around a large vein of Soulstone and used its capabilities to enhance technological growth greatly and become a more fearsome and civilized culture. Ceralis Chiqutl Elmbadora Equilibra Noctur Crypta Native Inhabitants Humans The most common inhabitant of Earth and the ones most similar to the original incarnation of Earth. Humans are the most common sight across the planet, and primarily function socially in a similar way to the standard Earth society. Though they have extremely similar genetic and bodily structure to standard humans, their mental state is typically less aggressive. As it turns out, this reduced aggressive attitude is the result of years of genetic and social breeding by creator goddess Tiera. Though only faint memories inspired her to create facsimiles of the humans from her original universe, humanity's seemingly genetic desire to grow and prosper has lead to massive conflicts in the past, which has lead to Tiera utilizing a fairy on more than one occasion to nuke the species to the ground and start anew, breeding the new take on humanity to have fewer and fewer traits that would incite these mistakes in the future. Eventually, she grew tired of humans and began leaving them to their own devices, leaving them in the state they are now. Humans have no inherent powers or abilities, but after years of genetic and mental tampering, are quite malleable and versatile in the types of mutations that can occur to modify them. As such, humans have occasionally been known to possess some form of superpowers that sometimes require a catalyst to trigger. They are also capable of breeding with any of the other species present on Earth, though it appears that human DNA is inherently recessive in these instances. Vampires Vampires are a humanoid species descended from prehistoric venomous plants, and appear to have reached sapience prior to that of humans. While they closely resemble humans, they can easily be differentiated by their grey skin, glowing red eyes, thorned fingertips and fang-like thorns that replace their teeth. Vampires do not appear to possess an internal skeleton, instead having thick skin similar to the cellular walls of a plant. Despite the name, vampires do not drink blood; they can, however, inject toxins via their teeth or fingertips, similar to some toxic plants. Among other powers they possess include access to some arcane form of dark magic known as vampyrance, which relies on illusions to trick and confuse others. Vampires do possess the ability to transform humans into vampires via blood transplants- typically performed by self-injury before injecting the blood into the victim- but this has become increasingly rare and is now only performed in marriage between humans and vampires, rather than being unwilling. Vampires also have incredibly long longevity, with lifespans lasting approximately 600 years. Vampires actually developed society sooner than humans did, and for a time, utilized them as slaves. This, however, was ended in the event they refer to as the First Cataclysm- Tiera's first attempt at resetting her pet project to improve upon humans. She largely ignored the more developed vampire species, forcing them to go into hiding as humans became more and more powerful. To this day, however, vampires have had major influences over the events of world politics and other affairs, and are mostly concentrated in the country of Pyrance, named after their illusory abilities. Harpies Avian humanoids that are largely relegated to tropical areas of the world, most concentrated in the Crypta Archipelago. Believed to have descended from tropical birds, harpies take on the shape of humanoid figures with avian wings in the place of arms, as well as clawed feet similar to that of birds. Most visible, harpies are covered from head to toe in brightly colored plumage, which tends to grow more wildly or change colors in the cranial region to take the form of something resembling hair. The skeletal structure of a harpy is similar to that of birds, possessing hollow bones with many holes in order to reduce body weight, and they seem to have a squid-like beak in place of human teeth. Compared to humans and vampires, harpies are extremely primitive and limited in terms of their technological and social advancements. While they have managed to master weaving and have been able to create both nets and simple cloth clothing, they are largely unable to master other forms of craftsmanship, possibly due to the physical differences between them and the more standard-shaped humans and vampires. Harpies are usually not seen as civilized despite their distinct nature and ability to craft tools, possibly due to their tribal nature and the physical divide. Harpy gender ratio is skewed heavily towards females, with an average of 12 females to every 1 male. Inversely, harpy society tends to be largely patriarchal, with the males having longer wingspans and typically being able to fly longer. As such, male harpies typically lead migrations to new homes, as well as typically acting as craftsmen. Females are more avid hunters, typically collecting food to feed the nest. Aside from flight, harpies possess the ability to manipulate the wind through some unknown means, a technique they use to both assist their flight passively and as an offensive weapon. Harpies are also known to have a ritualistic power known as "adoption" which they are able to perform, which is an unexplained skill that seems to have the ability to mutate others into harpies. This technique only works on younger individuals, and it is unknown how exactly they have obtained this skill. Aquarid Though alien in nature, the Aquarids effectively act as Earth residents due to the only living specimens residing in the colony of Pacidris, located on the ocean floor. Being primarily aquatic creatures, the Aquarid are most closely related biologically to electric eels, having a similar skin texture and ability to generate electrical impulses. Generally, Aquarids tend to have green skin with a lighter face and underbelly, and fin-like constructs resembling hair. Aquarid society is generally isolationist, though not by choice; until their discovery in Iliad Online, they had not actually known there were other sentient creatures on Earth, believing human wreckages they had discovered to be remnants of an ancient civilization. Despite this, they remain largely wary of humans, though their queen Phorine maintains near-constant contact with humans. The Aquarid possess a monarchical society lead by a duo of "royal families"- though only one true ruler may exist at once, members of both families exist as cooperative parties in their rule. They are master hunters, and are skilled in the use of their custom electric spears. Along with the expected undersea breathing abilities, Aquarids possess the ability to generate electrical impulses for both offense and defense. Though generally limited, royal Aquarid such as Phorine are noted to have a higher degree of control over this ability, and have increased electrokinetic capabilities. While Aquarid can survive on land as easily as in water, they require saltwater to thrive, and as such must have a constant intake of sodium on land. Appearances Gallery Pyroverse Territory Map.png|Map of Earth's territories. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Fictional Planets Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyroverse Category:Earth